


Speed Demon

by leozeo



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: I'M SO FUCKIGN DRUNK SO HAVE THIS, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fics whilst drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better than fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in the words of michael hutchence, i am elegantly wasted

Len sighed onto Barry, wrapping his arms around the warm body beneath him, “Babe, we gotta meet like this more often.”

30 minutes previous to this, they’d been fighting and Captain Cold’s robbery went to shit after the Flash showed up apprehended Cold, and started grinding on him in the alley way. Barry ran them back to his place and they fucked and god, Barry thought it was good. It doesn’t help that his boyfriend, Leonard Snart, is Captain Cold, leader of the Rogues.

“Why does this always happen when we try and kill each other,” Len kissed Barry, biting and sucking on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Barry licked it up as he moved between Lenny’s legs. 

“Think of that as foreplay,” Barry grinned, kissing along Len’s jaw. “It’s what makes the sex exciting.”

Len hummed and wanted more of Barry. He started kissing down Len’s chest, past his pectorals, sliding a tongue over his abdominals and down past his belly button. Len moaned almost pushing Barry further down. He traced the V-lines that lead down to Len’s now erect dick; Barry slid a tongue on the underside, eliciting a heavy moan from Len.  
Len dropped his head back onto his pillow as he could feel Barry’s mouth, his soft lips; encircle the tip of him, a warm mouth encasing his cock, a tongue sliding up and down. It’s not every day Len got a blowjob from his boyfriend but when he did, it was way better than fighting. 

Cold gripped the bed sheets, a hand going for Barry’s blonde hair and tugging on it lightly as he started to vibrate his mouth around Len which sent him over the edge.  
“Barry—ugh fuck, Bear!” Len moaned and screamed as he came. 

Barry came up from his position between Len’s legs, a tongue darting out to lick some of Cold’s seed dribbling down Barry’s chin. He leant forward, a hand going under Leonard’s chin lifting his mouth to his own and kissing him, tongue against tongue. 

“You’re right,” Barry started. “We do have to meet like this more often.”


	2. 30 Minutes Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of 30 minutes earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again, i am smashed

30 MINUTES EARLIER

“Give it up, Captain Cold! There’s no way out!” the Flash yelled, standing in front of the man in the blue and white suit holding up two large duffle bags probably filled with valuables from the bank. This was so cheesy even for Cold. Barry guessed it was Leonard’s way of getting his attention. “I’m taking you to the station.”

Captain Cold dropped the duffle bags and walked forward, Kid Flash coming out of the shadows to pick up the bags and return them to the bank safe. Barry grabbed Len’s arm and raced him over to the alley way across the street. He slammed Len against the brick wall and crushed his mouth against the villain’s. Leonard’s hands groped the Flash’s ass and pulled the hero against him. Barry took that as a go ahead and started grinding on Len. 

“AH—Barry, not here,” Len’s voice was rough. 

The Flash smirked at the man.

Lightning surrounded them and soon Barry found himself pinned beneath Leonard on his bed. Len pulled his hoodie back and started grinding back on Barry. He moaned and squirmed, their mouths pressing together, tongues hot in each other’s mouths. Barry’s hands went to work on unzipping Cold’s suit, the front of it starting to peel off his body. The blonde reached down the suit between Len’s legs and started pumping his semi-hard cock. 

“F-fuck, don’t want to—in th- the suit,” Len could hardly speak. 

The two men hungrily tore their suits off, Barry pulling his cowl back and unzipping his pants. Len unzipped the back of Barry’s uniform and pulled it off, pulling his pants off as well as his boots. Barry pressed himself against Len, his fingers teasing the white haired man. 

“F—Fuck me, Barry,” Leonard begged. 

So that’s what Barry did, he fucked Len into the mattress, thrusting deep and hard. He pumped at Len’s cock, kissing him roughly. With each thrust, Len could feel an electrical current race through him. Len moaned against Barry’s mouth, the two moving to each other’s pace. Len thrusting up to get more of Barry. His mouth moved to Barry’s collar bone, nipping it and sucking it. 

Len came and Barry rode him until he climaxed. The Flash fell on top of Cold and kissed along his jaw. 

“We gotta meet like this more often, babe,” Len offered

“Mm, agreed,” Barry hummed and pulled Len closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i'm drunk, here's some smut. 
> 
> enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> gOD i ams of ucking drunk 
> 
> i was fgirnning while writnig this so idk but pls enouyt it
> 
> LMAO BYE


End file.
